Movie of our lives at Hogwarts and two years after
by Mors Ante Infamia
Summary: Yeaaa...This is totally randomn and its sort of like the maurauders (and lily, oc of course) years at Hogwarts but in short version with commentary...Just read it its pretty good
1. Our Movie

*dark room, muffled sounds and occasional shouts of pain.*  
  
Sirius: "What the hell is that?"  
  
Lily: "What does it look like banana."  
  
Sirius: Banana? That's a new one...  
  
Lily: Shut up. I ask the questions here.  
  
James: Yeahhhh....................  
  
Lily: You wanna go  
  
James: I could take you  
  
Isabelle: ALRITE THERE.............................  
  
Lily: I could take you  
  
James: Copy cat  
  
Lily: Fuck off  
  
Sirius: BACK to my original question  
  
Remus: Which was.......  
  
Sirius: What is that thingy  
  
Lily: It's caled a TV Sirius  
  
Sirius: TV....Riiiiiiight  
  
Isabelle: You play movies on it foolish one  
  
Sirius: Movies....Riiiiiiight  
  
Remus: You wanna go?  
  
Lily: Why is it so dark?  
  
Isabelle: Because I said so  
  
Lily: Did you really?  
  
Isabelle: No.  
  
Remus: *flick* lights go on  
  
Sirius: Joy-sucker  
  
James: Yeah!  
  
Lily: Shut up.  
  
James and Sirius: Yes Ma'm  
  
Remus: MOVING ON  
  
Isabelle: So  
  
Lily: Ok I got it  
  
James: Got what  
  
Lily: It set up  
  
Sirius: What now? Wheres the fire  
  
Isabelle: VCR, MOVIE, AND TV......get a dictionary because I don't feel like explaining what these terms mean  
  
Sirius: Dictionary?  
  
Lily: Shut up.  
  
*Pop*  
  
Sirius; OH MY GOD ITS ALIVE  
  
Lily: It's ON stupid  
  
Sirius: What? Woooohhh..............Hey guys that's us!  
  
Remus: No, really?  
  
Sirius: Yeah!  
  
James: Wow your stupid  
  
Sirius: You wanna go?  
  
Isabelle: OK............heres the thingy. This is a movie of our lives. Hence the title: Movie of our lives. Watch and learn  
  
Sirius: We don't need to learn. We've already seen this stuff already  
  
Lily: Too bad. Watch again  
  
James: I don't want to go through it all again!  
  
Isabelle: Why not? It has a happy ending  
  
Remus: How do you know? We're only 19  
  
Isabelle: FINE *waves wand* New Title: Movie of our lives at Hogwarts and two years after  
  
Lily: Happy now?  
  
Sirius: yes.  
  
Alrighty...Next chapter the story begins! 


	2. Someones watching us!

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Isabelle Vermette were the best of friends. Through the worst of times and the best of times they fought for what they believed in and strived to accomplish excellence.  
  
Sirius: What the hell.  
  
Isabelle: Sorry.  
  
James: Lets just umm FFRD through this bit.  
  
Lily: Fast Forward?  
  
James: Yes. That is what I meant.  
  
****  
  
Lily Evans ran down the hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying to find her 3rd period class. It was September 2nd, and Lily's first day of school.  
  
"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." Enter James Potter.  
  
"Oh shut it Potter."  
  
"Feisty today are we? Reow."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lily took a seat next to her best friend, Isabelle.  
  
"Every year James Potter torments me, and every year I sit through it. We're thirteen for god's sake, don't you think it's time he grew up?"  
  
******* James: Grow up! I never want to grow up!  
  
Sirius: Oh shut up Peter Pan, I wanna here the part where Isabelle tells Lily about her secret crush on me. That's how it always goes with these stories.  
  
James: Why do I always have to fight for Lily's affection!  
  
Sirius: Because YOU think she's worth it!  
  
Isabelle: And I'm not?  
  
Lily: I AM worth it *sticks out tongue*  
  
James: (in a mimiking tone) Don't you think it's time she grew up  
  
Remus: Everyone shut up or I will personally chop of random parts of your body when you sleep.  
  
Sirius: OH GOD NOT MR. -  
  
James: No Sirius. Not in front of ladies.  
  
*************  
  
Isabelle Vermette brushed her hair anxiously in the mirror. It was the end of third year, and she had changed dramatically. Her hair was darker, eyes brighter and sarcasm even more sharp.  
  
"Alright beautiful, lets see if he notices this time." She challenged her mirror to say something back, and when it didn't took a deep breath, and ran out the door.  
  
****************  
  
Sirius: She's going to see meeeeeeeeee  
  
James: I didn't know you talked to yourself Isabelle  
  
Lily: Did Sirius ever notice you Belle?  
  
Isabelle: I can't believe they put that part in  
  
Remus: THEY?? SOMEONES BEEN WATCHING US!!  
  
Sirius: Duh.  
  
James: Like totally! For sure! I just got a manicure...  
  
Remus: Don't do that  
  
Lily: Is there something you want to tell me James  
  
Isabelle: Moving on...  
  
Remus: That would be my line  
  
******************  
  
"I can't do this anymore Lily." James Potter held her hands as the two stared into each other's eyes. "I need to know...Do you love me at all?"  
  
"I can't James." Lily looked as though she would cry at any moment. "I want to so badly but I just can't...You won't be safe if we're together...and I can't live knowing I'm putting you in danger for my own selfish want of your love. I'm sorry."  
  
James slowly pulled his hands out of hers and looked down. "Please let me be with you...I would go through anything just for you Lily. I love you more than anything! Your why I still breathe, I still fight I still believe in something better, some kind of eternal happiness that we can all be in together."  
  
"I'm sorry James."  
  
Lily ran, ran to let go of something that would have an eternal hold on her, as soon as she realised that there was never going to be another James Potter.  
  
*************** James: That hurt really bad Lily.  
  
Lily: I know. It was awful for me too.  
  
**They start making out**  
  
Sirius: Do I get a sob story?  
  
Remus: Dude we've been through this! You already know what happens!  
  
Isabelle: Dude?  
  
Remus: I heard some little American kid say it  
  
Sirius: Monkey see monkey do  
  
Remus: What?  
  
Sirius: I heard some little American kid say it  
  
***********  
  
Short I know, but there was stage two in our hero's lives! Please tell me if you want more detail, any scenes you want to happen (emphasis on this part), or just more Sirius:)  
  
Thanx Love  
  
o0InternationalSecrets0o 


End file.
